


Blue Neighborhood

by cosmiclou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiclou/pseuds/cosmiclou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis attempts to give it all up, but Harry won't let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Neighborhood

**Prologue**

As far back as Louis could remember, Harry had been his best mate. They lived their lives as one, barely leaving each others side. The pair spent their days dueling, scrambling over fences and into fields on missions created through low whispers in the calm of the forest. Their nights were spent watching cartoons, building pillow forts and sharing stories under the sheets.  
Harry was his rock, helping him forget how many bottles his father downed every night, helping him forget the words hurled at him in the dark. So when Louis’ father became a little too physical, when fights began to break out between their fathers, Louis was the one to drag his father back to their trailer.  
When the fleeting touches and sweet smiles of innocence began to anger his father, Louis immediately shoved Harry away, forcing him out of the crossfire. Harry was not going to give Louis up, not for the world.  
Thus it became, Harry and Louis against the world and the darkness threatening to consume them.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how I feel about this... it was so hard to find the right words, and I will probably change them later on. Hopefully this will improve with time, for the meantime heres a link for my inspiration https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdXNNveYOfU


End file.
